An Old Acquaintance
by Emmett's Girl 66
Summary: someone From both Bella's and the Cullens Past come back into their lives... with new problems arising from every directon how will these new characters help ? .... Suck at summaries first fan fic
1. First Encounter

CH 1 FIRST ENCOUNTER

**CH 1 FIRST ENCOUNTER**

APOV

I think ill go shopping today, Rosalie will most definitely say _yes_...perfect

I went to the garage and saw my older sister under the hood of her red convertible. "Fiddling with the motor I see"

"Hmm?... Oh yea I'm trying to get it to go much faster" pensively replied Rosalie.

"Oh …wana go shopping!" I practically screamed she looked up and smiled

"Sure I think a shopping spree is all I need"

Knew shed say yes "lets take my car it's faster and will get us to Seattle in no time D"I said bye to Jazz and Emmett as they were both wrestling in the backyard ... I swear they're so childish sometimes.

When we got to Seattle's most renowned mall we went into a shopping frenzy. Going into every store I wondered what was it about shopping that Bella Disliked so much I think it was the funnest thing anyone could ever do other than the private stuff me and Jasper do together. Rosalie tried out this beautiful dress she looked magnificent in it of course every male human that walked by had to stop and stare… like if Rosalie would ever mind being gawked at by pass Byers or anyone really .

As we walked out I saw this teenage girl with a couple of her friends she couldn't have been more than 18 _I saw myself talking to this girl admiring the pale skin color laced shirt she had on, "Oh I love your shirt did you design this too?" _But she wasn't wearing it …I guess well meet again? She looked up and saw me staring at her. She had on a 'why is she looking at me 'face and went back to her friends

"Alice? Is something wrong?" Rosalie worried behind me

"Huh? What? Oh no .its nothing ….. OHH! "

"What?!"

"How could that have slipped my mind ...I need someone to make my bridesmaid dress…. I can't get the same designer I got to do Bella's dress there isn't any time… and I would be cough dead in something of the rack….. And you too Rose…oh and Angela too. We got to go strait home I need to find someone immediately!"

Rosalie nodded and rushed out of the mall with me

When we got home I found Jasper and Emmett playing the same video game they been playing for the last week. Couldn't Emmett just agree that Jasper is better than him? Is that so hard?

EMTPOV

"Ugh! I'm bored! What else is there to do?"

"Afraid to lose again, Emmett?" Jasper Snickered as he put his name on the video game's TOP SCORES.

"No Jasper I think it's been a while since I went to hunt."

"We'll go with you" replied Alice as she waltz out of the kitchen and sitting on Japer's lap "it's been a while since we have as well"

"I think ill go too" said Carlisle coming out oh his study "Ill get Esme"

"YAY FAMILY OUTING" rejoiced Alice. "all were missing is Edward but he won't come.".

"Of course he won't to _busy_with Bella I expect" I nudged at Jaspers Elbow and Winked. He smiled in response

"Stop it both of you" Alice snapped at me "you know perfectly well that it's not like that between them"

"How Boring" I sighted

"Just because you and Rosalie are at it like rabbits doesn't mean everyone is!"

"You and Jazzy are!"

"We're two Vampires! Bella is Human and a very fragile one at that …come on Emmett think! Edward can't lose any control when he's with her!"

"I was kidding around! Jeez such a drama queen"

"Ok enough now ...lets go before you break something" Esme calmly stated as she wet out the door. My god Alice has a temper I waited for my Angel to comedown the stairs … I love that woman God knows I do but why do u need to get dressed up just to go hunting? Most likely you'll just end up getting covered in blood.

We decided to go somewhere in the mountains in Upper Washington.

When we finished I raced jasper to a near by meadow. Suddenly Alice got that strange look on her face. She had a vision. Jazzy rushed to her side

"I have foreseen … a Visitor… well visitors I should say"

"Friend or foe" Carlisle inquired

"I'm not sure ... I don't think they mean any harm to us. Its not like we have Bella with us or anything… like last time"

"How many? "

"Uh four, I think two females and two males … Oh O"

"What is it?" Esme worried

"Two humans are coming male and I guess a female… they'll be crossing our path in less than a minute. How come I didn't see them earlier?… our other visitors will be arriving a little shortly after that"

"Oh poor humans do you think well be able to convince them to leave?" Esme said with a tone of regret in her voice

"No it'll be too late by the time we say hi... the others might pick up the trail and start to hunt them. Here they come" Alice said looking to her left … then we all turned to look at that direction. I saw a very shiny motorcycle speeding our way...it must be very durable to be that fast in this type of. they came out of the shadows of the forest and slid to a stop at the almost right on top of me, missing my foot by inches … not that it would have done it any harm. But the dirt didn't miss I was covered in it I heard both Jasper's and Alice's laugh in the background Rosalie's too?

They both were wearing black helmets matching type of suits just different colors. It reminded me of the piece Uma Thurman wore in Kill Bill when she went to kill Oren Ishi. The Girl wore a red and white suit while the boy wore a pure black one. She got off first and took her helmet off. Wow she was pretty I mean she's no Rosalie but not far behind ... she would make a gorgeous vampire. She was shorter than Rosalie probably Bella's height and had brunette light curly hair her skin was slightly tan and her eyes were a nice shade of hazel. She had a worried facial expression "Oh god I'm sorry I hope we didn't frighten you or hurt you for that matter it was a very close call to your foot."

"Ahu" was my brilliant answer I composed my dumbstruck face I heard Rosalie Hiss in the background. She knew it wasn't for the near collision I almost received. The girl on the other hand probably did she laughed and said sorry once again and looked toward her brother. He was off the bike and with his helmet off. Not to sound gay but he was a very handsome guy. He was taller than her and had black slightly long strait hair, his eyes were also hazel. They looked hardly over the age of 18. Noticing that I was at a loss of words Carlilse came and assured that everything was fine. T. Her brother came and apologized as well. The Girl consumed Carlisle's features and quickly glanced to my fellow family members. She looked me strait in the eyes and realization came into her eyes. She grabbed her Brothers wrist tightly. He also had realized something but what?

Just then we saw them the others. I suddenly realized how appetizing she smelled. My mouth watered but I could restrain it. I was horrified at the thought that such a pretty girl would meet her end today. The others had arrived... even if the girl and her brother lived she would know something was up. How many people can arrive somewhere at the speed of lightning?

She heard them and turned around. She didn't react like a normal person would...she reacted like Bella would if he would see any of us running or doing our Super human things that now seem like the most normal thing . Could this be the thing she realized? Does she know what we actually are?

Ugh why does Alice have to be right all the time? If it wasn't for the fact that it saved our life and from Exposure it was a very annoying thing.

The two males, one was black haired and the other had blond hair. Both tall and very professional looking, they came in first clearly apprehensive followed by the other two females, one of them who looked quite familiar. The first of the females had dark brown curly long hair a lot like the girls while the other female had black hair and of course all their eyes were a bright color of hazel...lighter than the color of the human's .

Slowly they started to approach us Carlisle did the same. "Well well well other than the Volturi them selves you were the last people I expected to take on the 'vegetarian' lifestyle" Carlisle laughed.

_Ok am I missing something_?

"Hahaha indeed so did we" looking at the brunette female and then to the humans, "but things change" spoke the black haired one

_I am missing something _

"Carlisle Cullen How long has it been? After a century of not hearing from you we began to think something happened to you" the blond male said with a sly smile

"It has been far to long Victor old friend and you too Marcus" Carlisle said

"Mark please I try to stay with the times" the black haired male said

Then a Laugh came from the Human girl "He tries but doesn't always succeed" she said with a smile. "So we have the honor of meeting the amazing Carlisle Cullen, I'm Evelyn but you can call me Eve and this is my Bother, Jonathan."

"These are my Children Carlisle" spoke Mark.

"Speaking of children it appears that you have expanded your family" Victor said while throwing a glance at us

"Indeed I have, this are my sons Emmett and Jasper and daughters Rosalie and Alice and my Wife Esme. Edward and my other daughter Bella are away"

"Wow, ahem well this" pointing to the Brown haired female "is my wife Alira and this is her sister Myra who is Victor's Wife"

Alira? Why does it sound so familiar I didn't realize but I began to move, forward and to my surprise so did Alira... where have I heard her name before? We were right in front of each other I could feel the stares from both sides. She looked right at me confusion in her eyes"Is that you my dear cousin?" suddenly thousand of lost memories began to resurface _I could see a much younger Alira sitting with me on a porch, then seeing her at a Christmas part singing Carols with my family, laughing on the meadow, walking down a cold dark street and Finally walking with her into the forest the day before I was attacked by that bear. _"Hello Alira …. It's been a while hasn't it?" just then she jumps on me clearly overjoyed to see me "Ahh I though you were rotting away in some river or the intestines of an Animal or something! God I missed you" she screamed giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"My love you're not the only one who has an old acquaintance here! Meet my cousin Emmett!" Mark looked Shocked but so did everyone else Even Alice was caught off guard "I though you'd be 6ft under the town cemetery right now" I said

"and look how things ended up. It's technically your fault if you hand'nt disappeared I wouldn't have gone into the woods at night to say my final goodbye to you and been attacked"

"I though I told you not to"

"You had disappeared, it's not like I was going to be allowed during the day. As much as I would have wanted to go with the search part mommy dearest wouldn't let me out of her sight"

"Hahaha sounds like her" wow this feels so right. It's like we never went our 'separate' ways I looked over at Rosalie... oh Boy she was jelous would have to prove my love tonight...YESSSS

"Why don't you come over we have lots to catch up to and id love for you to meet our newest daughter" Esme said

"That'll be wonderful thank you" Myra responded

then Evelyn took off her jacket "woo its hot" the shirt she was wearing complemented her body very well … i'm thankful Rosalie cant read minds she wouldn't talk to me for a month nor would I get any . I went to my love, who had a very menacing stare… ha if looks could kill. I went to she seem reluctant to talk to me. She wouldn't even make direct eye contact. Fuck she's mad...really really mad. "Why are you so upset" I whispered taking her around the waste and bringing her closer to me. She still refused to look at me. "Don't be mad, don't be jealous you're a thousands times more beautiful than her."

"I'm aware of that but that didn't stop you from oogling at her!" she hissed "What? She caught me by surprise why would I 'oogle' at someone else when I have you" I suggestively eyed her perfect body, "to oogle at when ever I want"

"HA you wish" she smirked

"i dont have to" I whispered huskily and began to give her feathery kisses across her jaw line and leading to her lips. She was reluctant at first but then came around we began passionately kissing. Ha I should make her jealous more often...hmm maybe having Evelyn around for a while will play for my favor.

"Come on you lovebirds or your going to be left all alone!" screamed out Alice. Boy did she have a way of ruining perfectly well passion filled erotic moments.

"Lets go"whispered Rosalie "We'll finish this later tonight" she winked at me

YEA! I love my wife!

**Review Please!**


	2. Alice's POV First Encounter

APOV

APOV

_I saw four Vampires approaching at rapid speed. Two male and two female I don't feel danger coming from them._

"I have foreseen … a Visitor… well visitors I should say"

"Friend or foe" Carlisle inquired

"I'm not sure ... I don't think they mean any harm to us. Its not like we have Bella with us or anything… like last time"

"How many?"

"Uh four, I think two females and two males …_ I saw two people on a motorcycle I couldn't see their faces they had helmets on .one was female they to were coming in our direction. Oh boy….._ Oh O"

"What is it?" Esme worried

"Two humans are coming male and I guess a female… they'll be crossing our path in less than a minute. How come I didn't see them earlier?… our other visitors will be arriving a little shortly after that"

"Oh poor humans do you think well be able to convince them to leave?" Esme said with a tone of regret in her voice

"No it'll be too late by the time we say hi... the other might pick up the trail and start to hunt them." I heard them approach to my left and turned "here they come" they came super fast .not a speed a normal human would do unless it was one of those daredevils. I don't think they notices us .ok I know they didn't notice us until it was almost too late. They almost ran over Emmett, but skidded to a stop and showering him with dirt .I couldn't help but laugh. His face was priceless every one agreed even his beloved Rose couldn't hold it in. the girl got off she was very pretty. Oh she's the Girl from the mall I saw in my vision .Once again she didn't have the laced shirt I saw or the pants. Hmm. "Oh god I'm sorry I hope we didn't frighten you or hurt you for that matter it was a very close call to your foot I believe" Emmett was dumbstruck "Ahu" was all I heard hahaha Rosalie Hissed in the background .Someone's jealous .Ooo lala the boy, her brother, was Cuuute he had an air of effortless Sophistication people had to try to achieve. He apologized as well. Carlisle stepped in .The girl gazed at him with absorbing eyes the she looked at Emmett and then around to the rest of us. She concluded something after looking at our eyes .She knows what we are .Strange enough both her and her brother's eyes are hazel .not our hazel but close enough. Just then the others arrived. The came at speeds that wouldn't shock us but, could definitely leave a human breathless. Not a flinch from either of them and they saw them arrive. The males were wary the black haired one took a quick glance at the humans the other blond looked intrigued at what they happened to stubble upon. The female that followed one was brunette like the human girl and the other had black hair with layers .Stylish Carlisle watched them _he knows them_" Well well well other than the Volturi themselves you were the last people I expected to take on the 'vegetarian' lifestyle" Carlisle laughed.

"Hahaha indeed so did we" looking at the brunette female and then to the humans, "but things change" spoke the black haired one

"Carlisle Cullen How long has it been? After a century of not hearing from you we began to think something happened to you" the blond male said with a sly smile

"It has been far to long Victor old friend and you too Marcus" Carlisle said

"Mark please I try to stay with the times" the black haired male said

Then a Laugh came from the Human girl "He tries but doesn't always succeed" she said with a smile. "So we have the honor of meeting the amazing Carlisle Cullen, I'm Evelyn but you can call me Eve and this is my Bother, Jonathan."

"These are my Children Carlisle" spoke Mark.

"Speaking of children it appears that you have expanded your family" victor said while throwing a glance at us

"Indeed I have, this are my sons Emmett and Jasper and daughters Rosalie and Alice and my Wife Esme. Edward and my other daughter Bella are away"

"Wow, ahem well this" pointing to the Brown haired female "is my wife Alira and this is her sister Myra who is Victor's Wife" Alira started to walk toward Emmett and Emmett did the same. Both had confusion showing in their eyes she whispered something so low I couldn't hear what was said then a thousand emotions passed through Emmett's face

_. _"Hello Alira …. It's been a while hasn't it?" suddenly she jumps on Emmett in a breathtaking hug she was clearly happy for this reunion with Emmett how does she know him? "Ahh I though you were rotting away in some river or the intestines of an Animal or something! God I missed you" she shouted giving Emmett a quick kiss on the cheek.

"My love you're not the only one who has an old acquaintance here! Meet my cousin Emmett!" WHAT? How the hell did I not see this coming! I looked around everyone was shocked! Even her coven "I though you'd be 6ft under the town cemetery right now"

"And look how things ended up. It's technically your fault if you hadn't disappeared I wouldn't have gone into the woods at night to say my final goodbye to you and been attacked"

"I though I told you not to" Emmett responded

"You had disappeared, it's not like I was going to be allowed during the day. As much as I would have wanted to go with the search part mommy dearest wouldn't let me out of her sight" Emmett was smiling then as if just remembered something funny. "Hahaha sounds like her"

"Why don't you come over we have lots to catch up to and id love for you to meet our newest daughter" Esme said with a smile she's always so nice

"That is wonderful thank you" Myra responded

"Woo its hot" taking her jacket off Emmett seemed very impress with her body Rosalie didn't fail to notice either she had a death look on her face hahaha don't worry Emmett she can never stay mad at you for too long. I started to walk with Jazzy back home and I noticed Emmett and Rosalie practically eating each other out .typical. "Come on you lovebirds or you're going to be left all alone!"

I walked away holding jazz's hand and began to run back home. Edward and Bella wear going to arrive just at the same time


	3. Irresistable

**OK i changed the Rating from T - M so dont be offended if from now in you see some XXX **

**CH 2 IRRESISTIBLE **

BPOV

_I was in a white dress. It was short, laced and strapless with two semi-puffy fabric lines connecting the dress to my arms. I was holding a beautiful bouquet with exotic looking flowers that were too much in my opinion for Forks. Ahhh Alice ,Alice, Alice you went to far. But wait why wasn't I wearing the dress she bought me? I was much too casual. If Alice saw me like this she would kill me! I was walking down the isle. I saw people around me but I couldn't recognize their faces .too blurry. Then I saw him, he looked like a male Kevin Klein model for tuxedos, he was too gorgeous. I looked around expecting to see Alice as my maid of honor but she was second to this other girl. Someone I've never seen before. Or have I? Who was she? _

I woke to the sound of rain outside my window. I looked at my clock , It read 6:00 . Ugh it was to early to wake up… why was I waking up dam early all of a sudden ? I started to feel Edwards cold breath at my ear " morning love. How did you sleep" I turned to him, god he was beautiful .He smiled that side smile I loved and left me breathless. Before I could react he was kissing me. My heart rate accelerated, I was beginning to get dizzy. My cheeks grew hot. My hands knotted in his hair and he pulled me on top of him. He kissed my jaw line and started going down my neck. I was gasping way to load. There was a reason why it was bad for me to be so loud in my house but I couldn't quite recall what it was. His hands moved down my waist. I shivered at his touch. The silk night dress Alice was forcing me to wear didn't protect me much from his icy hands. Without his lips leaving my skin he positioned himself to a more sitting position. His hands already at my thighs had me straddling him.

My arms wrapped themselves around his neck. His breath just as raged as mine. He was kissing my collar bone going near my chest. I unconsciously arched my back forcing him to kiss me lower. Feeling his cold lips getting closer and closer to my breasts .I moaned … oh my god I moaned .I couldn't control it…it just slipped out. He's heard me Gasp, and breath to loudly but moan, Never. I felt my skin burn hotter now. I heard his low chuckle as he stopped. I brought my head up not really wanting to look at him especialy since I was probably redder than ever before. His eyes were black fire, desire was all over them. "Was that you I heard" he whispered in a low seductive voice. Our breathing uneven . Before I could come up an answer to his rhetorical question he began to kiss my lips again. I lost my almost trail of though. While he kisses began to lower themselves once again he spoke on my skin. "You liked that didn't you?" I tried ,god knows I did to respond a strait forward yes or a yea but all I got out was a "ysnnn" .He chucked darkly and his kisses became more desperate, more searching. I felt his hands on my shoulders lowering themselves and with that my straps. He wouldn't! He can't! He promised until our Wedding night. I tried to focus to push him to stop but I couldn't. I loved the feeling oh his cold lips on my warm skin too much to actually make him stop. Damn it Bella focus! His soul was too important for you to screw around with! Another voice in my mind kept saying _what wouldn't I give to actually screw around with him_. If I waited any longer I would get my wish . I tried to focus again and to a less than willing me . "Ed- ughm Edward "

"hmm" was all that came out of him. He was to busy kissing my collar bone

"what…breath…what aaare you doing?!"

"what does it feel like I'm doing" my straps were already hanging near my elbows . His hands were moving from my waste, to a higher point then back down to my waist and over my thighs over and over again. A slightly harder pull on my dress and it would leave my breasts exposed to him. I gasp, his kisses were going lower once again. I unsuccessfully tried to clear my head. My hands were still wrapped around his hair. I pull him closer to me .this wasn't helping my situation. He kissed and licked my chest. I wanted to just take my dress off and let him have his way with me. He teased me with licking closer and closer but always going back up again. I moaned in frustration… oh brother I did it again. Suddenly he pulled my body closer to his he whispered to my ear "you're driving me crazy you know. Your so beautiful and when you moan… god I need to have you " hearing these words I lost it. I kissed him then got myself to let go of his hair. Keeping his eye contact I gave my dress a slight pull and it fell landing on my thighs . I had done it .I had exposed myself to him. He took in my body I could hear a low growl coming from his chest. Oh god what had I done? Was he disgusted with my non-perfect body. I was dwelling in self doubt and began to flush furiously. Then I saw his eyes ,they were soft. He leaned closer to my face "your soo beautiful Bella" then I felt his hands on my waist I flinched. I wasn't prepared for his cold touch. he was hesitant . I sucked in a breath and took his hands and place them on my breast. They hardened immediately to his touch. "Bella" he whispered with longing in his voice

" I'm yours Edward . All of me belongs to you and only you"

"god Bella" his voice shaky he began to rub my breast .As quick as ever he took my dress off. I was left only in my underwear. He kissed my neck then lower and lower. Finally he kissed his way down my breast. I closed my eyes arched my back once again savoring his every touch. He took one in his mouth sucked it .OH GOD I moaned . I didn't care this time . I had an urge , for what? I don't know but I felt it and it was driving me wild. I massaged his hair while he did the same with the other. "Ehgm " I unsuccessfully tried to say his name. I suddenly found my head on the pillow. He was on top of me he still had his white shirt on . I started to unbutton his shirt .he let me when I finished he took it off. Why did he have to be so damn perfect. His impeccable chest, muscles, abs . I wrapped my arms around his neck and pull his mouth to mine . he was as eager as I was and now that I was practically naked he couldnt resist me much less. At the same time it was bad since I was worried bout his soul but his kisses blocked all other though out of my head .Then they slowed down. A YAY and NEY played in my head when he stopped. He layed to my side while we tried to slow our breathing.

"Why did you stop?. I.breath. I thought you wanted this" I lay on my side to face him

"I do … I really really do. You have no idea."

"but…"

"But ill have you soon enough and I know you want to wait for after our wedding night." Why? lord why did I have to say that to him? I sunk my head into his chest and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around me and I lay my head on his bare chest. The fragrance that came of him was intoxicating. It gave me that urge again. I put two fingers on his chest and started walking them everywhere. He smiled, he was enjoying it. They started going lower and lower feeling their way through his abs in his stomach .I started to feel my way with my nails .He squirmed a bit .I went lower and lower .My hand was right above his pants which were quite low already when he took my hand. "Bella" he said in a disapproving tone

"what?" I answered all innocently

"stop trying to undermine my self control. " he turned to face me .one of his hands a my back while the other was holding my hand . He took his hand from my back and took my other hand with it .he placed them both on top of my head. He spoke while kissing down my chest

"I said… ill make you mine .. in time.. but ..until then" his lips where next to my underwear, he kissed me there and brought his head back up I had my eyes closed and biting my bottom lip. The urge came back and I had no idea how to satisfy it, " have patience" he finished off. I felt …wet.

"you don't …play fair … Edward." I breathed .he laughed

"Never said I would love." He laid back down and I put my head on his chest once again only this time both his hands had one of mine. We lay there semi-naked me more than him. I was happy there I hoped we wouldn't move from this position.. ever. I was also comfortable though all I had on was underwear on. His fingertips brushed my back. I closed my eyes the excitement of the moment had me tired … I asked him what time it was he said barley passed 8. it felt like a lifetime. "sleep a little longer love " I welcomed his advice. I shivered. He was about to get up .I clung to him

"I'm just going to put my shirt back on"

"No … stay I like it like this" he chuckled and relaxed back to our prior position. "I like it like this too, but my cold body might affect yours " his hand briefly brushed against my nipple .I blushed. He kissed my hair "My body will react worse if you do" I closed my eyes satisfied he didn't go get his shirt. "I love you Edward Cullen," I wrapped my leg around his. "I love you Isabella Swan. You mean the world to me "I snuggled closer and fell asleep.

I woke up for the second time now but this time, to the feeling of Edward's fingertips gracing my stomach .it send chills down my spine. "Hey" I said my voice was horse .we were still semi-naked laying next to each other. "had a pleasant sleep? " he asked. He had an edge to his voice. I must have talked. I cant remember what I dreamed if any " yea ….why?"

"just curios, it sounded like you were enjoying yourself"

I blushed oh what the hell had I said now ? "what do you mean?" not really wanting to know

"well …"

"well??"

"you were … moaning my name a lot "

"don't I always?" I asked confused

"not like this you didn't …it was very and I mean very entertaining to hear you… I believe you were having a wet dream?"

I put my hand over my face "GOD" I whined I couldn't have been more embarrassed .now that I think about it I did felt wet. He took my hands and kissed them. "don't feel ashamed love . it was extreamly sexy .it took all my might to not take you right then and there after I heard you …er.. say my name for the fifth time"

"Fifth time?! "

"in a row"

"In a Row?!" what the hell? "how long have I been sleeping?"

"a good 3 hrs its 11:30"

"huh…"I looked up at him ..he wasn't telling me something "what else did I say?"

"just my name really… with the occasional Oh and uh" OH MY GOD

"Oh jeez… "I didn't have the courage to look at him.

" jeje I enjoyed myself"

"I'm sure you did …" I decided to try for a quick subject change "what's the agenda for today"

"umm… I don't know. What do you want to do?"

" Oh I forgot I got a call from Angie that she wanted to go to the mall to look for something… I think I'm going to make her one of the bridesmaids" she was my best human friend … other than Jacob after all. Ah Jacob hope wherever you are you aren't suffering any. Haha I can imagine the face of Jessica when she sees Angela up there with Rosalie and Alice.

"That's great love … I'm guessing this is a woman's thing. right?" he raised his perfect eyebrow.

"Actually she's completely fine with you going." I smiled he's eyes light up .he didn't want to leave me especially after what happened earlier this morning.

"It's a date then… " he began to sit up I did the same. I had the covers over my chest. He looked at me kissed me "I'll be downstairs so you can shower and change"

"or you can join me in the shower" I said trying to be seductive.

"don't temp me Isabella Swan " he sighted. "I think " but before he finished the sentence I swiftly kneeled on the bed and kissed him hugging him to me. He kissed me back. He placed his hands on my back. It sent me shivers all over. After I was beginning to get dizzy he simply pull me off. "I think I let you have your way a bit too much this morning"

"I don't think so" I replied instantly.

"Don't worry Bella love, well finished what we started ..after we say our vows" his eyes gleamed at the idea.

"Fine… party pooper" I grimaced. He laughed.

"See you in a few" he left giving me a swift kiss. I showered and something hit me . What happened to Charlie? He didn't leave this early to work . Especially on a Saturday .hmm I made a mental note to ask Edward. I dressed and went down stairs. He was sitting on the couch waiting ..looking more like a Greek god than ever.

"Ready?" he smiled when he saw me

"Yup" I said jumping on him "lets go"

We went to pick Angela and we headed to the mall. I kept Angela busy while Edward drove since he drove like a maniac. We got there and I helped Angela pick some new clothes for college . I asked her to be one of my bridesmaids and she was eccentric at the idea. "But what do I wear?" the question caught me off guard. I'd have to ask Alice. "I'm not sure." I responded sheepishly she laughed .

While Edward went to look at some music store , I remained with Angie. Hanging with her was so… normal. Her problems and anxieties. For a wild moment I wondered up to where her relationship with Ben ha gone up to. I didn't want to intrude into their privacy. But I needed someone to talk to and I would be to embarrassed to ask Alice anything.

"Um Ang…. Uh can I ask you something?" I said it and I blushed. She didn't miss that

"Yea sure" she smiled

"… well you and Ben have gotten pretty serious and ..Well I was wondering.. Please I'm not trying to be nosey and don't think anything of it but… well I was kinda wondering how …serious you have gotten..With…him." the question made her take a double look "umm well ... jeez Bella" she laughed nervously " we um have done it ..once… when my parent were away with the twins." She slightly blushed. " I can presume you and Edward have …" she nodded suggestively.

" no , no me and Edward want to wait till we get married" god I hope he wasn't listening to this conversation.

"oh … you guys seem like .. "

" yea um Edward's very old fashion"

we didn't go any further. I guessed she sensed my unwillingness to go any further . that's one thing you gotta love about Angela , she knows when to stop.

We finished shopping and decided to go home. Me and Angela were talking about college classes the whole ride back. Edward would occasionally drop in his 2 cents about the colleges. Once we dropped her off , I fell silent . Edward didn't fail to notice

"Are you ok?" as we passed the mini forest that lead to his house . I watched the trees passing us. He grabbed my hand and kissed it. "you've been overly quiet"

"I'm just thinking." I leaned in and kissed him "About this morning"

"Ahhh well I've had that memory with me all day" he whispered sexily

As we got closer and closer to the house, Edward tensed up. Oh what now?

It looked like we arrived at the same time the rest of the family did. They all looked perfectly at ease … even Alice looked just plain excited about something.

"What's wrong Edward?" I looked at him to make sure he wasn't lying to me

"We have Visitors…" at these words I froze .my body went rigid.

**Ok hope u liked it! if theres anything i can improve please do tell **


	4. Remembrance

CH3 Remembrance

**CH3 Remembrance **

I remembered the last time we had visitors.

"Are… are they …" I couldn't continue. A small part of me didn't really want to know.

"I don't think they drink human blood actually. There are humans with them and if they were …not like us; their minds would keep in wondering to the taste of their blood." He concentrated to see what else he could pick from their minds

I felt slightly relieved. We arrived .Alice was waiting for us.

"Hey you Lovebirds" she winked her eye at me. I blushed red … of course she saw what happened this morning. I looked at Edward, did he look… smug?

"Who are they?" he asked so low I could barley hear. Alice looked confused.

"You don't recognize them?... well two of them?" Edward closed his eyes and sniffed the air. His eyes popped open

"Marcus and Victor" he said calmly. I froze Marcus? The Volturi are here?!

Edward felt me get rigid next to him and he immediately hugged me and whispered in my ear "He's not that Marcus love, he's an old friend of Carlisle and I"

"Oh" I unfroze; he took my hand and pulled me inside the house. Alice Followed behind us. I heard talking

"So Edward's finally found a mate then… that's wonderful news. I must say I'm definitely intrigued! Who is this unique woman that has caught our Edward's prestigious eye? She must be something for Edward to have chosen her .One of the ladies from Denali perhaps? "

Ugh hearing about them makes my stomach turn. Knowing how Tanya had shown preference for Edward. A preference he did not return.

"No Victor, no one for Denali" Edward answered in a dignant tone. "In fact it's someone from here."

"Ahh is that true? Was she a nomad? A traveler here?" the black haired one answered a presumed it was Marcus. I couldn't really see I was hiding behind Edward, like a little kid

"No she lives here." He turned around and took my hand "this is Bella, my Fiancé." He said with a smile that would break an angel's heart. He pulled me close to him and visible to the rest. There were three men and three women... two of which were clearly human. But they were very good looking and familiar. They all eyed me up And down. It made me feel self conscious.

"She's… she's" Victor spoke in shock and could not continue

"Human" the brunette woman answered sweetly .she reminded me of Esme

The humans eyed me closely

"Erhm… well this is a uh ...ahem a surprise" Marcus voice really did sound surprised

"Yes indeed …well then" victor approached me and outstretched his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you" I took it and mumbled "likewise"

"Well this has to have and interesting story" the brown haired female said

"Oh it is Myra, I can guarantee you it is" said the human girl "Am I right? Edward" Everyone looked at her curiously except the new vampires.

"Uh my daughter, Evelyn, has ...a kind of hindsight you might say" Marcus defended his daughter…. Daughter? She's human!

"It's more of a feeling actually.. That transforms to words. Half the time I don't know the hell I'm talking about" Evelyn kept looking at me like if she were trying to solve a puzzle.

"Ain't that the truth? Can't take her to anything with a competition .Shell blab the winner out before the game even starts. Pisses a lot of people off actually." The familiar Boy next to her spoke

"I haven't learned to keep it to my self yet. Knee jerk reaction I'm afraid" Evelyn smiled sheepishly

We went the rest of the afternoon catching up on old times as Carlisle put it. I was headed to the bathroom when I almost tripped and Emmett caught me with a laugh. A blushed until I heard Evelyn call my name "Isabella Swan"

I looked at her. No one every mention my whole name

"Well looky here boys, If it isn't my brother's childhood sweetheart from Phoenix. I knew I've seen you from somewhere. Did you recognize her Jonathan? I would have assumed you to recognize her before I did" every one was looking now .Jonathan looked at me then looked at her annoyed. "You did recognize her you sly devil you." Evelyn seemed surprised at her own words. She looked at Edward curiously. "You can read minds huh? … Cool Beans." She turned to her brother. Jonathan was clearly uncomfortable, all eyed were on him. The Burnett female named Alira came and sat next to her son. "Is this true darling?" he sighted, gave Evelyn an evil look and said yes.

I started to remember _me as a 4 or 5 year old hanging around this boy named Jonathan. I called him Johnny boy .We were close. We clicked the minute we met. He was very polite and cute .he had semi long black hair and sweet hazel eyes. We would be together in class. I saw his sister constantly giving me dark glances from the other table. She was the bossy one in the class with the most friends and prettiest accessories. I guess in high school she was the popular team captain of the cheerleading squad dating the hottest guys in the school. I knew Jonathan for 2 years and since I was given to Charlie for the summer I didn't get to spend time with him when we were out of school. It was the last day of school like the year before we knew we would not see each other the rest of the summer. Little did I know that we weren't going to see each other for a very long time. My subconscious must have known cause I cried more than ever when I was forced to come here with Charlie once again. The first day of second grade looked for him and never found him._ It's been such a long time since that happened _, _and since I was so good at repressing unpleasant things I completely forgot about him all together. But look how life is .here he was sitting on the Cullen's sofa with his malicious sister. I felt Edward Stiffen by my side at Evelyn's words. My lack of response must have put him on guard as well . "Johnny boy" I heard myself whisper a response to all my lost memories coming back to me. Jonathan laughed a smile and nodded I guess remembering that too.

Now ,every one was looking at me. Alira turned and walked over to me "we, my husband and I, never got the pleasure to meet you , Bella ,but he would always talk about you when he got home" a smiled and looked at him. He slightly blushed. I was blushing blood red, especially with Edward next to me. Alira smiled sweetly at me and went back to catch up with Emmett .strange little world we live in, I would have never guessed them cousins. They looked nothing alike. But there they were talking , reminiscing on old times and what they been up to all these years.

Carlisle, Bless him, called the attention away from me. Edward remained stiff. I took his hand and rubbed it he kissed my hand.

"I always saw you as a small town girl Bella." It always amazed me how she can insult someone without saying anything offensive. Her brother elbowed her she mouthed what? Angrily

" How's therapy? It must be helping somehow right?" I asked . Remembering how Jonathan told me about his sister's temperament . She gave me a dark glare Jonathan laughed and her glare softened. "I'm sure it would have worked better if I had been truthful to my therapist . I just had to word everything so carefully that I just wasn't really portraying what I was really feeling without conveying my parents as horrible or instituting myself to a loony Bin. " To my surprise there was nothing sarcastic or rude about the way she answered .she was honest, all I could say was "Oh". Brilliant response Bella! For some reason from this moment on I knew that whatever grudge or dislike she had against me was over and gone forever. We smiled at each other like life long friends. I turned to Jonathan "So what have you been up to all these years?"

"Oh you know the basics Traveling ,Learning , and Racing… the usual." He answered with a smile

"Yea cause everybody participates in illegal Car racing!" Evelyn smirked at her brother.

"Illegal? … huh" I raised an eyebrow and smiled… I scarcely wondered if it was anything like _2 Fast 2 Furious. _  
" Yea NASCAR wasn't really my thing … to many rednecks." We all laugh. Even Edward who I completely forgot was there. We had a nice moment like friends who hadn't seen each other in a long time. Then we came out of our little world and heard what the other vampires were talking about. "Well Carlisle it was great seeing you again but I'm afraid we have a 3 am Flight to Tokyo and I can't miss it again." Marcus said with a laugh

"Oh well I shall not keep you from it old friends. Come by again soon. Our doors are always open." Said Carlisle

"Oh we will when we have come back from our trip. We have to pick up the little brats over there." Victor gestured to Jonathan and Evelyn. They both smiled.

" Oh hush up Uncle Vick . You know you adore us." Evelyn said with a sure smile

"Ha-ha as much as we try " Victor said playfully .

"They're not going with you?" Esme asked concerned

"Oh no we can't begin to imagine the trouble these two would get into ,especially with the Tokyo underworld in the rise." Myra sighted dramatically

"They aren't ready for Japan just yet." Alira said pensively .probably thinking of the mishaps that can happen if they come with them.

"They'll be staying in a hotel up north. Doing what they do best. Until we come back" Marcus said in a warning tone.

"Don't worry Daddy , well be good , I promise you have nothing to worry about while were here in … in… um… Washington "

"Oh so now its daddy huh? …last time you promised me that you caused a complete and total Anarchy in one of the most strictest Schools on the East Coast……Either way your body guard will be arriving shortly to make sure you don't get into too many shenanigans. Both of you! " he stated menacingly.

"You're still in the business of bodyguards Victor?" Carlisle asked. Curiosity burning in his words.

"No. since my niece… matured, she has acquired many vampiric admirers over the years, it was best she was always accompanied by one that didn't want to have her for dinner and would die to protect her. " Victor explained

" It's what you do best. But how can you be sure he'll die for her?" Edward Asked

To my surprise Marcus was the one that answered

"You really can't be 0 sure. Unlike the Volturi who it would be an Honor to serve for them, Knowing how picky they can be choosing their guard ,we have to train him more thurally to make sure they don't fail or double cross us. Plus he's been protecting her for so long that they've developed a close friendship. Almost Brotherly. He has proven himself durable and trustworthy. I don't think he would let a fly get anywhere near her on his watch."

"He had even protected her from the vampire that turned me, Laurent. He was traveling with a Redhead female and they passed by her cent. They began to hunt but Nicolas interfered before they attacked her and scared them off. I believe he was coming here. Something about a favor?" the minute Alira's story sunk in, I froze. Remembering that time that I found Laurent wondering around our Meadow. Promising a much faster death than the one Victoria had planed for me. I shivered at the thought. Edward rubbed my arms as he growled .He whispered in my ear making me shiver "they are a worry to us no more" his words had a way of making me feel better that was unique .

"Are they now?" Myra asked

"Yes " Edward said sternly "I killed the redhead female a couple of weeks ago and Laurent was killed by a pack of wolves much earlier."

"Well … that's a relief. I know he traveled with another Male by the name of James. He was an obsessive tracker. Have you heard of him? " asked Alira

"Yes we killed him last year. " Emmett now said with a grin.

" Impressive. What was the reason if I may ask cousin?"

"Bella smells way to appetizing for her own good " Emmett laughed . I didn't find it funny at all. So I blushed … they all looked at me and turned away just as quickly. "Well we must be off. Ahh here Nicolas comes now" Marcus said with a grin. A young blond guy was standing in front of the Cullen's house . He had the same gorgeous features as the rest of them. Plus a body to die for. He was leaning next to a black Lexus. He looked like a model posing for an expensive car sale.

"Hi Nikki!" Evelyn called out from inside the house. His face brightened up into a smile as she came out of the house

"Hello" he responded as he bowed . Both Marcus and Victor went to appraise him while Alira and Myra simply acknowledge his presence. Everybody was outside now . Evelyn went in front of me "Bella I owe you an apology for that comment and all those times I was really rude to you back I grade school. It was pure jealousy I thought you were taking my best friend away from me ." she looked at her brother. "He's been there when no one else was allowed to be there ." her apology seemed sincere .I smiled and nodded back. She left to get into the black Lexus. Next came Jonathan "Good seeing you Bella. We should hang sometime while were here. I promise my sister will behave. She can be difficult but I think that wall she put up between you diminished the minute you bit back with that comment." He laughed half heartedly

"That'll be great. I'd love to. " I smiled in return. He began to walk away when he turn around

"How's your mom by the way?"

"Good .In Jacksonville with her new husband" I informed him .he nodded

"Well then TTYL" I couldn't help but laugh and nod. When they all said their goodbyes Alice said "So we're family now" they all looked at her bewildered. "Well you're Emmett's cousin, and Victor and Mark have know Carlisle for the longest time…" she trailed off. Alira laughed, followed by Esme who said. "Well I guess it couldn't hurt to expand the Family a little bit more."

"The more the merrier I always say" Mark said with a smile "just one big happy family" he mumbled pensively

"Oh joy more uncles .. Emmett should be Fun" Evelyn Laughed then Emmett laughed and it echoed through the trees. "You Bet I am!" I couldn't help but notice how Evelyn had an heir to Emmett . Not so much physical… but they way they were . I saw Evelyn get into the Lexus with her brother and drive away.

Alice seemed pleased with herself.

When we were all back in the house we sat on the couch. "Well that was interesting . I never thought to see Victor with a human that wasn't his lunch" I flinched at his words and he whispered sorry.

"Yes that caught me off guard . He's a completely different man and he owes it to his wife and Children" Carlisle Explained

"Yea " agrees Emmett "Alira was all for human rights back in her day. "

"Yes and her eye for talent is impeccable. She was able to see what her daughter and son, were capable of since they were a just babies. Evelyn's hindsight, Jonathan's ability to play with your mind. Truly amazing, when they become vampires they'll be powerful." Carlisle continued.

"Play with your mind? What do you mean?" I interrupted

"They aren't sure actually. He doesn't really use his powers .From what he accidentally did when he was 5 is he traps you in your mind and makes you see things. He had Victor seeing Sesame Street characters for a week before anyone could figure out what was happening. Everyone though Victor had lost his mind." Carlisle always knows everything. You got to love him for it, he's your go to guy when you have not the slightest clue of what to do or what's going on.

"What is it that they do? For work …do they work?" I asked

"Victor and Marcus own their company of elite night clubs in the world. Evelyn and Jonathan on occasion run the clubs in the place of their father. Alira is an Interior decorator to anything. Myra is a very prominent fashion designer. She has displayed her works in Paris, Milan and New York fashion Week." I heard Alice gasp. Oh brother. " Her and Evelyn actually. They work together." Carlisle finished

"I think I have my designer for the bridesmaid dresses." Alice said with a huge smile on her face.

"You must be happy Emmett , about your little family reunion" I told him

" Yea, who knew she was a vampire." Emmett responded" She's in a state of euphoria about her children. "

"Yes, all of them are. They raised them since such a young age and sacrificed so much to keep them safe. Those kids have them eating out of their hand" Carlisle said amused.

" Their minds are fascinating." Edward said intrigued "Evelyn's mind is chaotic yet organized. She has music constantly playing in her mind .depending of the situation or how she feels. Jonathan is more calm, relaxing. Mature yet playful." I laughed he was captivated . I leaned closer to him settling my head on his chest. "By the way you were very cute when you were in grade school" he said huskily. I turn to look at him blushing "Jonathan recognized you a minute before Evelyn called attention to you. You looked just adorable in that little pink dress and a pink bow" he laughed as he brought me on to his lap and cradled me. Ugh my mom loved to dress me in cute little dresses .it was her joy in life to dress me up. A lot like Alice. I groaned in his cold arms. He kissed my hair. All of a sudden I noticed that Rosalie was standing in front of the glass window with her arms crossed and a worried looking Emmett comforting her. "She's just a bit upset .discovering a vampire can raise a child is all she would ever want. But it's not so easy. You have to be extremely delicate and careful. Plus Evelyn and Jonathans circumstance is rare. They were saved from another vampire who had already killed their parents, and they had no one else .Alira didn't have the heart to leave them in an orphanage, so she with the help of Myra convinced their husbands to agree to adopt them as their own." Edward explained.

"But that doesn't sound so bad. I mean horrible about the parents but there are a lot of orphans in the world. Couldn't she just adopt one " I asked. Though I knew the dangers a baby could face especially when it becomes a toddler . Falling, scraping ,cutting . The possibilities where never ending. Edward was looking at me in an unreadable expression. He leaned in and kissed me on the lips. He told me while still on my lips "yes but she …wouldn't want… this life …for her child." I was having a hard time concentrating. He straitened himself and continued "Knowing the Volturi, it would be require for the child to be changed or killed. And you don't know how the child is going to take the news. Evelyn had a semi hard time accepting that her parents were the reason she couldn't develop a bonding, long lasting relationship with any of her playmates .but she got over it. She's a clever one." He laughed, I took in what he told me. Poor Rosalie this really must be killing her. Rosalie and Emmett retreated to their room. She gave me a stare. Not a cold or angry one but one that said if this is what you really want to sacrifice. Still cradled in Edwards arms I began to doze off. It was a very interesting day, full of excitement and it had taken its toll on me. Plus the intoxicating smell radiating of his chest wasn't helping me stay any more coherent. I don't even know what time it is...

"C'mon love let get you home you're dead on your feet." I heard Edward say. I said something I didn't understand .His musical laugh was the last thing I heard.

I don't even remember getting in the car, much less how I got passed Charlie. But here I was in my bed.

"Edward?" I mumbled

"I'm here love" I felt him lie next to me and wrap his icy arms around me. I turned facing him and buried my face in his chest. I fell strait back to sleep.


	5. Dresses, Fabrics and Cars Oh My

**OK im sorry i took really long to get another chptr in but i had a little writers block an with school and everything i hadnt had the time to come and post something**

**CH 4, Dresses, Fabrics and Cars OH my**

That morning, I woke up to the constant vibrating of Edward's phone. I knew it was Alice. She had somehow programmed the phone to not go any lower than vibrate when she called, a reaction to Edward always having the phone on silent when she needed him most. She was obsessed with the wedding as if it were her own.

"What does she want now?" I mumbled half coherently

"She wants you there this second .Something about a dress."

"And you told her …"

"That I wasn't going to wake you up just to drag you over there to talk about fabrics this early in the morning" he said proudly

"Oh…"I made a face "what time is it?" I turned to look at him

"Well its 10.30 but I talked to her at 6.00"

"Oh… that was too early. Well I guess we've kept Alice waiting long enough" I straitened up on my bed .I stood up to fast and almost fell on my face. Lucky Edward was there to catch me.

"I don't think you can go anywhere like that" Edward said with a smile dancing on his lips. I grimaced at him

"My balance problems can't take me away from living my life. I would have been stuck in a bed since the day I learned to walk" I heard Edward chuckle. Ignoring him I took my bag of toiletries and headed to take a shower. I dressed and returned to my room to find Edward sitting on my bed, the statue of the thinker, alive in my room. I came close to him and he sat me on his lap and cradles in his arms. He began to rub my back with his thumb. I felt like he wanted to ask me something. "What?" I asked him. He wasn't expecting my question.

"Nothing." He answered too quickly. "Well actually … I remember you telling me you didn't have prior relationships" he said playfully but with an edge of real curiosity .I looked at him befuddled then it came to me, Jonathan.

"I completely forgot about him. It was a really long time ago."

"From the memories in his head it seems you guys were pretty special" he said calmly but there was something else in his voice… fear?

"We were in kindergarten Edward. We were both outcast who became friends and we were close but he left it hurt and I repressed it … so much I forgot he ever existed" he stayed quite I looked up at him and kissed him. He kissed me back with such passion; I was dizzy within the second. He began to kiss down my collar bone "I think we should go to Alice now" he said in-between kisses. "I don't wana go anymore" I said breathless. He laughed silently he stood up and carried me to my new car. God I miss my truck.

Once we got there I notice a black car I've never seen before it looked mighty expensive and read _Murcielago. _I recognized the logo on the car. It was a Lamborghini. "New car Edward" I said smiling

"It isn't ours. I believe you bridesmaid dress designer is here"

"Wow what the hell are they paying her in, Gold?" I said shocked he laughed.

When we went inside I saw Alice sitting at the dining table with Evelyn. They both look at me. Evelyn was smiling while Alice showed disappointment.

"Just because you're the bride doesn't mean you can people waiting like that you know. I'm sure Eve has a lot of other clients than you! " I heard Edward Growl next to me. " Chill Edward I'm merely pointing it out". Alice went back to be her happy self. "Eve has gracefully agreed to make our bridesmaids dresses. Isn't that great! I have great feeling about this!" I smiled sheepishly at Evelyn as she stood up

"Well Bella are you ready?" Evelyn said

"Ready?... ready for what?"

"To get the fabric of course. You'd want to put your two cents in. trust me."

"No trust me I really wouldn't" this is what she got me out of bed for?!

"Stop being such as spoil sport. Were spending all day together while the boys go and buy their tuxedos" Alice said with a grin I sighed. There was no winning with Alice. They were headed to the door, I turned to Edward.

"You couldn't warn me about this?" I hissed

"By the time I knew it was too late to say anything." He kissed me "go on .and be safe" he kissed me one more time. He escorted me to the car. It was more beautiful on the inside. Alice sat in front. All the way they talked about cars. I think Evelyn was the perfect human friend for Alice. Knew everything there is to know about fashion and spoke car, driver. I felt oddly out of place

If I felt out of place in the car I knew I was alone here. I was stuck the two people who knew everything there is to know about fashion and we were in their natural Habitat other than the mall. Ugh

Evelyn went to the man at the counter and spoke some French. He then led us through the maze of fabrics to a little room when I'm guessing he kept the most expensive materials. He then gave Evelyn and Alice free will with the supplies and left to serve another customer.

"Oh this color goes lovely with your skin... and maybe we should match these up with some white flowers …. Yes excellent combination." I heard Evelyn. I was too busy looking at a book on designs.

"Yes I knew I could trust in you to make the dress perfect and combine it with the right accessories." Alice responded.

"What do you think Bella?" Evelyn asked...

"Um …" I looked at the fabric she was holding and a replica of the flowers she wanted the bridesmaid to hold …. The really did go well together "yes it's perfect" both of them Smiled. Suddenly Alice had a blank Expression on his face. "Oh I have to go!" she Exclaimed

"Here take the car.. My brother will take us home," Evelyn generously offered,

"Oh thanks! Byeee" she ran of at human pace mid-sentence. Both Evelyn and I watch Alice going, going, gone.

"While u were distracted Alice asked me to help with your bouquet… would you mind my help?" she asked warily

"No its fine… I think you're really good at all this."

"Thanks.. I was raised with Fashion" my stomach rumbled "you're hungry, let go eat. My brother should be at the restaurant by now"

"Oh… where was he?" I asked

"He was in a business meeting … were buying some property down here to make another club"

Huh interesting… something fun finally comes to Forks

We bought the yards of fabric and left to walk across the street to the little Italian restaurant that Edward took me too that night I had one of my many near death experiences. We walked in strait to table in the back. Jonathan was already there.

"Hey Bella!" he stood up and greeted me

"Hey Jonathan" I couldn't help but smile at him. He smiles was so honest and welcoming… it felt right "How was the meeting?"

"Good, good … we start building on Monday" he said with a snug smile.

"That's great Johnny. Dad will be very proud" Evelyn complemented.

We ordered our food .since I've been with Edward I had very few social outings with friends. The Outings were with Edward and his family and I was the only one who ate… at least I wasn't alone this time.

Jonathan was a laugh and so was Evelyn. They lived very thrilling lives and Jonathan's tales of the road were very amusing. When he was telling me about the tricks and close calls he and his buddies Tyrees and Alex have, had running from police I almost spit my drink out. We didn't notice we were the last people at the restaurant until the waiter came and very obscurely asked if we wanted our check. We looked around dumbfounded and giggled.

When we approached the car Jonathan asked me if I wanted to give his car a go.

"You mean like… speed in it?... are u crazy??" I almost screamed

"No u seemed really interested and…"

"Don't worry if anything happens to the car… it's replaceable" Evelyn finished Jonathans sentence.

After being reassured a couple hundred times I decided to take the wheel. Edward would kill me if he knew what I was doing and that brought a whole rush to the situation. I think he knew already since Alice probably saw what I was going to do before I knew myself.

Jonathan got in the copilot seat and told explained to me what to do in an emergency. Once I drove out of Port Angeles and hit the main road I pushed the pedal further and further. I watched as the speedometer moved past the numbers..90 100 120. I was on adrenaline. I felt like screaming as I watched the **blurry** images outside my window. I finally understood why Edward liked driving s fast. It was like a drug, a high. The more you drove the faster you wanted to go. I through Jonathan a quick glance to make sure he was ok with my newly enhanced driving, he seemed perfectly at ease .So did Evelyn but I couldn't be sure since I dare not take my eyes of the road for that long.

"You're almost home…you know where to enter right?" Jonathan asked

"Uh.. Yea.. I think so" it was somewhere through here…right?

"When I say turn, turn right immediately" Evelyn called out from the back seat. "Turn!" I turned the wheel fast…maybe to fast I swear I felt the car tilt a bit. My body got cold and I slowed down so Edward would catch me in the act. When we reached the half way point to the house I was already driving at a normal speed.. I skidded to a stop when Evelyn out of nowhere told me to stop.. Evelyn came in-between Jonathan and me

"Neither Alice saw nor does Edward know… so unless you want to be screamed at and nagged, say that Jonathan drove" she whispered in my ear.

"You do know I cannot lie for my life right?"

"Yea, that's why I stopped half way so that Jonathan will drive you to the house so you're not lying just not telling the whole truth" she smiled. Me and Jonathan switched places and he 'drove' me home. I found the situation funny. The things I would do to avoid being nagged by my favorite Vampire family about my safety.

"I had fun" I said smiling. Jonathan was about to say something when Evelyn interrupted

"You'll have more fun tonight" She winked at me… "Allow your instinct to take over and let your mind wonder. When you over think it you tend to freeze"

Oh boy… Edward wouldn't …..Would he? I left the car and waved bye to both of them.

**so how you like it? .. R&R pleasee! )**


End file.
